Noah Azure Ni
Character Theme Summary Noah was a scout for the resistance group “Band of the Nations”, and one of Linx’s and Yoshimitsu’s close companions. Appearance and Personality Noah is a man in his late 20s, however his looks make him older than he seems. His facial shape is sharp and skinny, despite his weight. He has large eye bags and eyes that always seem like they’re squinted. His hair is wild and long, tied up into a ponytail. Underneath his clothing are hundreds of battle scars. However, his looks almost give a welcoming feeling, like a wise old man. His eye color is dark green, and his skin tone is slightly tanned. For his outfit, Noah wears a ripped up piece of cloth wrapped around him, reaching all the way to his knees, with a dirty, ripped up kimono underneath. His accessories include a dusty gold ring on the third finger in his left hand, and a belt wrapped around him, attaching his spear to his back. On the outside, Noah’s the type of person who never takes things seriously. Whenever he’s around people he’s sarcastic and witty, always cracking jokes or not caring about most things. He’s the type of person who rarely gets his own work done if he’s told to do something, doing whatever he wants to when he’s around other people. However, it’s rare to even get the chance to talk to Noah, as he’s either always in the corner somewhere, or hiding in an extremely obscure area alone. The only times he’s really seen commonly is in mission plannings. When brought up in missions, Noah's true side starts to reveal itself more. He retains his laid back attitude, but that facade starts to be more noticeable, and his real self starts to seep through. In truth, Noah is a broken man who’s trying his hardest to redeem himself from his past mistakes. This is shown in multiple instances where, despite his laziness, he attempts to be as pacifistic as possible, choosing not to kill anyone, even the most vile of people. This trait stems from his past: a past that haunted him for as long as he lived. Noah was known as the legendary Spearman of the Wind, the infamous spearman of the battlefield, known for his great skill and power in combat, taking out armies of billions, mythical beasts, and great ones of old. He was one of, if not the most skilled fighter on Gyrohem. However, the status of being the “best” put him on a pedestal. He was feared, and thus left alone. His ignorance from not building relationships blinded him from the horrid atrocities he was committing. He burned villages, murdered countless citizens, women and children alike, ruining the lives of innocents for the sake of expanding his kingdom’s power. It was only after he was forced to slay someone he loved dearly, someone who finally cared and truly loved him back, that he snapped out of the ignorant trace he was in for most of his life. After that event, Noah faked his death and sought to redeem himself by swearing to never slay a single soul again, rewriting his wrongs. Noah was scarred from the realization of his wrongdoings. It all hit him at once in that one moment, and it broke him. His confidence dropped, he felt guilt that it was all his fault, and he became more reclusive and closed off. It was not until joining the Band of the Nations that he started to feel like he had a place in the world, a place where he truly can start from zero. Throughout his journey, Noah learned to create his own identity. He wasn’t just a figurehead for a kingdom anymore, but instead a real person with his own hardships and problems to overcome. He slowly accepted his past, and continued to press onwards. Despite his wrongdoings before, he found companions and true friends that forgave him, allowing him to become better person because of them. He started to become more open, and his confidence slowly stopped wavering. His definition of redemption changed, eventually coming to the realization that he should protect the ones closest to him, even if it means unsheathing his spear once again. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 154 lbs Height: 5’9 ft Laterality: Ambidextrous Likes: Eating, debating, having nothing to do, creating random things, sneaking up on people, improving himself, thinking on his own, being alone in general Dislikes: Planning, fighting, himself (Does not have this dislike near the end of his arc) Hobbies: Debating, creating random things, seeing how long he can stay away from people, blaming himself for everything (Does not have this hobby near the end of his arc) Values: Stay away from combat and not hurt anyone (Essentially just being passive. Pre-end of arc). Fight for the ones you care about (Post-end of arc) Martial Status: Widowed Status: KIA (Sacrificed himself to save Linx and Yoshimitsu from Merlin) Affiliations: '''Linx Rifelson, Yoshimitsu Rifelson, Kiir Tanichi, Erika Naphadyl '''Previous Affiliations: The Band of the Nations, the Akavarn army Alignment: Neutral Good MBTI: ISTP Color Identity: Black Extra Music: * Kokuten (Noah's battle theme during his army days) * Mighty Wind (Alternate battle theme during Noah's army days) * The Blade of Hope (Noah’s serious battle theme/Noah's battle theme after redeeming himself) * I May Fall (Noah's lyrical theme) * Note: Noah doesn't have a battle theme post-army because he never fought. The only battle he fought in post-army was against Merlin, but that was only after he redeemed himself, hence him only having a serious battle theme and not a regular one post-army. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 6-A Name: Noah Azure Ni Origin: [[Gyrohem (Verse)|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male Age: Late 20s Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), the Spearman of the Wind (Title when he was in the Akavarn army) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Aura and Willpower Manipulation (On self. Clarification on the abilities here. Is able to manipulate their own Aura, ex: making Aura stronger on one side in exchange for another side), Aura Sensing (All Aura users are able to sense different Aura in the world and how much of it is there in each area/being), Enhanced Senses (Aura users passively have their senses at least 5x better than if they didn't have Aura), Pain Negation, Energy Manipulation (via Aura Energy. Not his strong suit, though he still is able to create a forcefield for defense and create replicas of his spear for offense), Statistics Amplification (All Supernaturals have this. With imagination, the user is able to hypothetically increase their physical strength, though not durability. Noah is also able to boost his speed and lower the noise he makes), Spear Mastery, Martial Arts Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low. All Aura users passively have this level of regeneration. It's not useful for combat however, since it's a relatively slow healing process), Limited Physics Manipulation (All Supernaturals are able to manipulate physics to an extent to achieve all of the fantastical physical feats they display, such as running at speeds that would normally destroy the environment, without actually destroying it), Is able to lower their physical strength down to their opponent's if they're weaker than them (via Limiter. They're not able to lower their durability), Instinctive Reaction (After years of experience, Noah's body was stated to be able to move without him needing to think. This ability is mastered to the point where brand new attacks or abilities will still be automatically dodged by him as long as it's not impossible to dodge), Conceptual Manipulation (With his will, he’s able to manipulate the concept of any opponent fighting him to always be either at his exact same speed, or up to 50% slower than him. This not only includes movement speed that's slowed, but the opponent's combat, reaction, travel, attack, etc speeds will also be slowed. This ability also include the enemy's projectiles and abilities. Opponents with specific resistance to this ability will make the ability less effective, and beings of a higher dimension can outright negate it), Status Effect Inducement (Is able to mess with his opponent’s senses. Mostly uses this ability to make it easier for him to sneak and scout around, but it still can be combat applicable), Willpower Defense (Only when he's extremely determined to win. Clarification on the ability here. Noah's Willpower is medium, meaning he could resist every ability shown on the clarification link if his opponent's abilities aren't vastly beyond his own power) Note: All of the abilities listed are because of Willpower Manipulation and because he has Aura. If all of his Aura depletes, then he won't be able to use any of the abilities listed here. Attack Potency: Wall level (Even without Aura, Noah's strength was stated to be "unreal". It was said his casual punches were able to completely break through the toughest steel that's not amplified by Aura) | Continent level (Damaged and broke Merlin’s forcefields, which can survive his own attacks. Said attacks are able to level entire villages and major parts of a city) Note: His energy projectiles do the less damage than his melee attacks. He's able to lower his physical stats down to his opponent's if they're weaker than him, though not his durability. Speed: Superhuman without amplifying his speed (Should be comparable to himself when not amplifying his speed) | Superhuman without amplifying his speed (Normally, Supernaturals on Gyrohem are able to control their speed with training. They're all born with MHS+ instincts that activate when in danger, but they must train their bodies to react or move at that speed at will. That means normally, they would still be regular in speed. At his fastest, Noah's attacks were too quick for non-Aura users to see), FTL with amplifying his speed (All Supernaturals who have their potential unlocked are able to perceive objects at the speed of, or even faster than light at minimum. Epilogue Linx stated he still wasn't as fast as Noah at his best. Superior to Kiir in combat speed), FTL+ with statistics amplification (Linx stated he had to enter Kurai Form to even keep up with Noah) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Continental Class Durability: Wall level | Continent level '(Is able to survive blows from Merlin). Note: Willpower Defense will increase Noah's durability by an unknown amount higher. 'Stamina: Unknown | Godlike (Is able to stay up, scout, sneak, and do strenuous activities for days on end without sleep, always being at peak condition) Range: Extended Melee Range with Ventus | Extended Melee Range with Ventus, a couple meters with energy projectiles Standard Equipment: Ventus (His spear. It’s wrapped in cloth however, and he’s only shown to use it in his final fight), a bindle, dozens of dull small weapons (Such as knives. They’re dull so they won’t kill anyone) Intelligence: Noah’s not a talented tactician like Yoshimitsu, nor hard working like Linx. But instead, Noah’s an excellent scout. Even without using any of his abilities, he’s able to sneak into heavily guarded fortresses, and his keen eye is able to notice even the tiniest of blind spots in an otherwise impenetrable base. His skill in stealth is so refined that not even Linx using precognition was able to sense him properly. It was eventually revealed that Noah’s strongest skill wasn’t in scouting, but instead fighting, as he’s the infamous Spearman of the Wind: one of the most skilled, if not the most skilled fighter on Gyrohem, who faked his death to start another life and to atone for his sins. In his days in the Akavarn army, he faced entire armies alone for fun, doing anything he can to limit himself. He slain Mythical Dragon Kov, who lived and killed many for over thousands of years. His skill with a spear is so unmatched, that the Sage of the Elements, a being who has billions of years of combat experience, lost in a fight of skill against him. Combined with his supernatural learning ability, Noah has the battle experience of someone who’s lived for over billions of years. Weaknesses: His Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. All abilities, with the exception of physical abilities, drain stamina every usage. His past haunts him, and will have a panic attack the more he’s exposed to it (This isn’t a problem at the end of his arc). He’s unwilling to kill or even get into fights (This isn’t a problem at the end of his arc). Notable Attacks and Techniques * Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could manipulate all of the energy around them or anywhere around the planet. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Noah primarily uses this ability as a projectile, but sometimes uses it to either mask him into the environment, create a forcefield to protect him from oncoming attacks, or replicate his spear via Aura Energy. * "Willpower": '''An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. This is how Noah can use conceptual manipulation to manipulate speed to his will and mess with his opponent’s senses. Feats *Is able to notice the tiniest of flaws in an otherwise impenetrable fortress. *Is one of, if not the most skilled fighter on Gyrohem. *Was able to sneak up on Linx with precognition active. *Not even the most guarded of forts can stop him from sneaking in. *Was able to slay Mythical Dragon Kov, who had lived for thousands of years. *Was able to best the Sage of the Elements, who had over billions of years of combat experience, in a battle of skill. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Without Aura | With Aura Trivia: * Even after Noah’s fake death, his legend was still extremely relevant and talked about. His influence was massive and even inspired many weapon masters, including a young Linx. *Noah’s vastly more popular than Omen. *Noah’s a sort of rival/foil for Linx, being talent vs hard work. *It's stated Noah's abilities can work on Final Form Linx (pre-epilogue), so his Conceptual Manipulation affects beings on an infinite 3-D scale. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:ISTP Characters Category:Tier 9